Dreams
by 7dragons7
Summary: It wasn't often that one witnessed the sleeping form of Chief of Staff, Ayanami-sama. Hyuuga took satisfaction in his boss' sleeping form. Knowing he needed it. But what did the man dream about? With such darkness and memories encasing his heart...


Hyuuga stared at his boss from across the room. His blue eyes looking over the dark glasses. Making sure to suck on his candy noisily. It earned him many dark looks. Glares. And annoyed sighs. But never a scolding. If the others had been here, with out a doubt he would have been yelled at. He grinned practically ear to ear at this.

Aya-tan had a soft spot for him. One that he exploited every chance he got. It seemed Ayanami had given up glaring at him. He seemed focused on his work. Reading some kind of important document.

Hyuuga clearly just needed to be more annoying. He wanted to see how far he could push the chief before the whip was pulled out. Then, he'd just run.

He walked carefully over to the Chief of Staff, Ayanami seemed to be ignoring him still. Hyuuga, stepped up behind the silver haired man. Biting his tongue as he carefully reached out and grabbed the hat off Aya-tan's head, leaping back before the whip came into contact with him. "Ah! I see the hat really isn't attached to your head, Aya-tan~"

He braced himself for the assault. Blinking in confusion when it never came. He placed the fancy hat on his head, frowning now. "Aya-tan..?"

He placed his hand on the man's tense shoulder. Giving it a squeeze. Nothing. Now he was really worried…

"Aya-tan…" He turned the chair to face him. Smiling to himself at what he saw. "Aya-tan… you do sleep." He knelt down in front of the man. Resting his chin on the man's knee. Watching the pale man sleep. The usually stern face looked peaceful. This man needed more sleep. The dark circles under his eyes had not gone unnoticed. But you could never tell Aya-tan to do anything.

Hyuuga watched, smiling to himself. The pale eye lashes fluttered slightly from time to time. What did the Chief of Staff dream about? His past life? Eve? Yukikaze? Work? Hyuuga hummed softly in thought. Riddled with questions that would never get an answer to.

He carefully reached up, biting his tongue again as he did so, and brushed his gloved fingers along the pale cheek of his boss. And something deep in Hyuuga's heart stirred, as the pale face leaned into the touch. Murmuring soft words. "Hyuuga…"

Blue eyes widened. Hyuuga. Him… Aya-tan was dreaming about him… with that peaceful expression. "Aya-tan," he said, his heart felt so full.

Violet eyes peaked open slowly, still leaning in towards the hand. They were soft at the moment, lost still in the dream. Hyuuga had never seen the Chief's eyes such a shade of violet. Had he, he would have high tailed it out of there before the Chief woke up completely.

Violet eyes closed. Then opened again suddenly, cold and hard. "Hyuuga!" He hissed, jerking away from the touch.

"Aya-tan," Hyuuga said, trying to stop the chief before the whip got involved. Hyuuga's knee, hit the underside of the chair hard, and with the Chief's combined jerk back, ended up knocking the chair backwards, slamming Ayanami's head into the back of the desk, and then onto the floor.

Hyuuga, watched the scene, with a mix of horror and amusement. The Chief was going to kill him. He carefully moved the chair aside, and knelt beside his boss. Who was slowly sitting up, rubbing his head, violet eyes a bit wide, clearly in pain, there was a glassy tint to them.

Hyuuga couldn't help but chuckle, and he pulled his boss to him. "Gomen! Gomen! Aya-tan," he said pulling off a glove and running his hands through the silver head. Trying to sooth the damage that had been done, because of him. "I'll get you some ice and some pain killers if you like."

The Chief was silent. Brooding most likely.

Hyuuga, couldn't stop smiling, despite the situation was extremely not funny. And once Aya-tan regained his senses he was going to whip the life out of him. So… if that was already the case…

"I'm sorry, Aya-tan… I should have let you sleep. You were dreaming about me after all. I should of let you continue. But you looked so sweet and innocent sleeping like that. Haha. I couldn't help myself. I should have stolen a kiss from you too! Haha,"

Ayanami leaned back, violets narrowed as usual as he looked up un-amused at the Major.

Hyuuga grinned. Aya-tan must have hit his head really hard, to just leave the perfect opening… He held Ayanami's head still, leaning it back a bit further, as he leaned in, capturing those lips. An interesting way to kiss someone to say the least. He kept their lips pressed together, Aya's unsurprisingly unmoving. And not allowing anymore then this get through. Hyuuga, was satisfied though, he nipped at the soft lips a bit then sat back up, smirking at annoyed violet.

"What was that?"

"A kiss, of course,"

"A kiss."

"Yes. A kiss." Hyuuga, ran his let his fingers brush the light pink on the pale cheeks. "You know. If you just slept more, like a normal person this would have never happened. You wouldn't have fallen asleep at your desk. And I wouldn't have knocked you over. And you wouldn't have hit your head. This is all your fault." Hyuuga nodded.

Ayanami let out an irritated huff pulling away from Hyuuga and slowly standing.

Hyuuga followed his boss' example, picking up the chair so Ayanami could sit at his desk once more.

The Chief of staff rubbed the back of his head once more. And gave Hyuuga a cold glare, reaching for the hat off the major's head. Hyuuga simply laughed, taking it off himself, and holding it above the shorter chief of staff. He had quite a few inches on his boss, and he'd use them to his advantage. He stood on his toes, holding the hat above his own head.

Ayanami, scowled, and looked like he was about to reach for the hat, as he bobbed on his toes for a moment with his hand slightly raised, before simply resorting to his usual glaring.

"I'll give you back your hat, when you tell me, what you were dreaming about. I just know I was in it."

Ayanami huffed turning away and going back to his desk and sitting down.

Hyuuga smirked placing the Chief of Staff's hat back on his head. Adjusting it so it sat a bit tilted on his head. Before walking up behind his disgruntled boss, wrapping his arms around the man from behind. An action that was only ever allowed if they were alone.

"Pleeease tell me Aya-tan."

Silence.

The major pouted a bit. He rested his head on Aya's watching the man work. It seemed the Chief was just going to completely ignore him now.

The door clicked a bit as someone turned the handle. He felt Ayanami start to shrug him off. Nope. Hyuuga wasn't going anywhere. His grin turned evil. "Nya~ Aya-tan~ You know. I really love it when you get kinky with the whip!"

Konatsu had entered, but was only halfway into the office, as he slowly looked at them with slightly mortified brown eyes.

"Konatsu~ I can promise you. This is exactly what it looks like." Hyuuga said cheerfully.

The young blonde nodded, his face expressionless. But his eyes said it all. He simply backed out, and shut the door once more.

Hyuuga laughed holding Aya tightly, well aware of the important documents that were being crushed in the chief of staff's hands in pure rage. The rage flicked out far, far to soon for Hyuuga's liking.

Ayanami, held his head in hands, sighing. "Hyuuga. My head is killing me. Just… call it a day… or do something productive and leave me be…"

Hyuuga smiled sadly. "Aww. Sorry Aya-tan." He did mean it. He got carried away in his teasing of Aya. He rubbed the back of the sore head gently, before going back to his own desk. Riffling through everyone's stuff, searching for something. Katsuragi had some pain killers as Hyuuga suspected and… ah…. He found it. Juice boxes by Kuroyuri's desk. He walked back up to Aya's desk. Setting a few pills on the desk in front of the man. And poking the straw into the juice box and setting it beside the pills.

"There you go Aya-tan. I didn't mean to hurt you," He leaned forward, placing a light kiss on the top of his boss' head. Before removing the hat from his own head, and placing it on the correct owner's head. "You still want me to go?"

There was a few moments of silence as Aya slowly popped the pills in his mouth..hesitantly sipping from the juice box. And what a sight that was. The disgruntled, cold as ice Aya-tan sipping from a little kid's drink. Hyuuga could only smile, waiting for Aya to banish him.

"I was dreaming…about us. Not you."

Hyuuga blinked surprised but his grin only grew. "Oh?"

"It was more of a memory, then a dream. Really."

Violet eyes were locked on the desk. The brim his hat, hiding most of his face.

"So it was. Can Aya-tan not even escape to moments of fantasy in his dreams?"

"I guess not."

"Then. You need better memories, so at least you can find peace in your sleep."

Ayanami hummed, simply shrugging, picking up the report he had attempted to read before, starting it once more.

Hyuuga sighed. "Aya-tan. Aya-tan." He stepped back behind the desk. Holding him again. Gentler this time. Leaning down and nuzzling the pale cheek of Ayanami. "I can make good memories with you. I already have so many, thanks to you. I'll be sure to return the favor."

"Do as you please."

Hyuuga simply smiled, holding on to his Aya-tan.

"I always do,"

This earned a soft chuckle from the other man. "That's certainly true,"

Hyuuga grinned happily at Ayanami's soft and not often heard laugh. He tightened his grip on the man. Content. With only a few tiny pangs of guilt that he might have given his boss some kind of concussion….details…


End file.
